The Fortune or Doom in a Chat Room
by Cabbiefan101
Summary: Sinjin hacks The Slap and adds a chat room. The gang ends up in some pretty crazy situations because of it. Rated M for language and content. Pairings are Bade, Cabbie, and Tandre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm Catarina, but you can call me Cara. Ok, well first things first, this is my first Fanfiction ever, so I'm kinda new to updating and such. My profile is blank and I'm on my sister's computer. I'm waiting until the end of this month when I can get mine and upate every 3 days, but for now, I'll probably update every 5 days. I'm so sorry, I'm just moving and I've been dealing with some problems that I probably shouldn't vent about here. So I wrote this story because of the Victorious Wiki. As you can tell, it's formatted exactly the same way. We used to RP there all the time. I made so many great friends there. We can't anymore, though. So I made this because I missed it. Anyways, I'll put more news about the cancellation of Victorious in the second AN because it's 4:35 in the morning and I need to start typing because I'm exhausted and I'm waking up at 8:30. Kay, enjoy! :]**

* * *

**~ MrSkinnyJeans Has Entered The Chat Room ~ **

**~ ToriVega Has Entered The Chat Room ~ **

**~RockRobster Has Entered The Chat Room ~**

**~ AndreH Has Entered The Chat Room ~**

**~ GotBeck Has Entered The Chat Room ~**

**GotBeck:** I never knew that TheSlap has a chat room.

**ToriVega:** Same.

**RockRobster:** ^

** MrSkinnyJeans:** It's new. I hacked onto here, got a code, then added it.

**AndreH:** o.O

**RockRobster:** ...

**ToriVega:** ...wtf?

**AndreH:** Why did you do that, Sinj?

** : **So I can get one step closer to doing it with Jade.

**GotBeck:** Uhm...you wanna have sex with my girlfriend?

** MrSkinnyJeans:** Uhm...no...well, I mean, yeah, but-

**~ MrSkinnyJeans Has Been Kicked By GotBeck ~**

**AndreH:** Woah, that's cool, how did you do that?

**ToriVega:** ^

**GotBeck:** You go to the person's you wanna kick username, right click, and click "Kick" or "Ban". I just kicked him, but if he comes back and says one more thing about anyone, I'm gonna ban him.

**RockRobster:** It says only if they sexually harass you.

**~ SicissorLuv Has Entered The Chat Room ~**

**ScissorLuv:** SINJIN SEXUALLY HARASSED BECK?!

**GotBeck:** What? No! No. No. No.

**RockRobster:** This is the part where Sinjin comes in and says "I would love to see that" but since Beck kicked him, I'll just say it. *shudder* I would love to see that (not really.)

**AndreH:** ^

**ToriVega:** lol

**ScissorLuv: **Than why did you say Sinjin sexually harassed you?

**GotBeck:** It was a misunderstanding.

**ScissorLuv:** Explain it to me.

**otBeck:** Long story short, just forget about it.

**ScissorLuv: **Explain it to me, I don't care.

**GotBeck:** If you don't stop I won't talk to you for a week.

**ScissorLuv: **...

**GotBeck:** You gonna stop?

**ScissorLuv:** ...Yes.

**ToriVega: **Awww...you guys are so cute together!

**~ DanWarp Has Entered The Chat Room ~**

**DanWarp**: Bade sucks.

**ToriVega:** Who are you?

**DanWarp:** Oh. I'm Dan!

**AndreH:** Uhm...ok?

**DanWarp:** VICTORIA! LEON! AVAN! LIZ! MATT!

Ro**ckRobster:** What the hell are you talking about?

**DanWarp:** Oops...wrong universe. BAIII! I'm gonna go cuddle my teddy bear in my feetie pajamas while sucking my thumb and crying in my race car bed because Bori won't be endgame.

**~ DanWarp Has Left The Chat Room ~**

**ScissorLuv:** What the heck...?

**GotBeck:** I don't even fucking know...

**ToriVega:** Haha, Beck it's odd to see you swear.

**GotBeck: **LOL.

**ScissorLuv:** I just texted Cat to come here, we have to spam so she doesn't see that weird DanWarp perv, Beck swearing (I like that ;)), and Sinjin sexually harassing Beck.

**AndreH:** That is a weird sentence...

**RockRobster:** Haha.

**ScissorLuv:** SPAM.

**GotBeck:** DANWARP PERV

**ScissorLuv:** SCISSORS.  
**ScissorLuv:** SCISSORS.  
**ScissorLuv:** SCISSORS.  
**ScissorLuv:** SCISSORS.  
**ScissorLuv:** SCISSORS.

**ScissorLuv:** SCISSORS.

**ScissorLuv: **SCISSORS.

**ScissorLuv:** SCISSORS.

**ScissorLuv:** SCISSORS.

**GotBeck: **Babe, that's enough.

**ScissorLuv:** SCISSORS.

**ScissorLuv:** SCISSORS.

**ScissorLuv:** SCISSORS.

**ScissorLuv:** SCISSORS.

**ScissorLuv:** SCISSORS.

**ScissorLuv:** Fine.

**~ HappyCat Has Entered The Chat Room ~**

**RockRobster:** Hey, cutie!

**AndreH:** 'Sup lil' red.

**ToriVega:** Hey Cat.

**HappyCat:** HIIIIIIIII! :D :) :]

**RockRobster:** Someones a happy Cat! **(A/N**:** LOL, sorry, I couldn't help it.)**

**HappyCat:** IM ALWAYS A HAPPY CAT!

**HappyCat:** Hey Jadey. Hi Becky.

**ToriVega:**Jadey?

AndreH: Becky?

**GotBeck:** Hey Cat.

**GotBeck: **Jade...?

**ScissorLuv:** NO!

**HappyCat:** :,(

**ScissorLuv:** Aww no Cat don't cry.

**~ HappyCat Has Left The Chat Room ~**

**RockRobster:** Poor Cat.

**ScissorLuv:** Don't talk about Cat.

**RockRobster:** Ok.

**~ HappyCat Has Entered The Chat Room ~**

**HappyCat:** Sorry, my brother got onto my computer and logged me off. Oh, and Tori, this time, he has YOUR bra.

**ToriVega:** WHAT?! HOW?!

**AndreH:** Wow...

**GotBeck:** What do you mean by"Wow..." Andre ? Would you WANNA see Tori's bra?

**ToriVega:** What the hell Beck? Andre is my best friend! Can we stop talking about my bra please?

**AndreH:** Yeah..best friends...

** MrSkinnyJeans:** I'd wanna see Tori's bra.

**AndreH:** DUDE! BACK OFF!

**GotBeck:** I thought I banned you!

** MrSkinnyJeans:** I have my ways...

**~ MrSkinnyJeans Has Been Kicked By Everyone Sane In This F*cked Up World ~**

* * *

**Did you like it? Hoped you did! Next chapter will be up by...how about Thursday or Friday? Yeah, sounds good.**

**Ok, so about Victorious being cancelled, just copy and paste this link into your browser: show/irgf1b**

**That's pretty much it! **

**Contact me:**

**Twitter: arigfan616**

**YouTube: victorious7981**

**Tumblr: CaraLovesHoranHugs**

**Victorious Wiki: Cabbiefan101**

**Email: arigfan616 **

**xoxo **

**~Cara**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, forgive me for any grammar mistakes. I know I said I probably wouldn't uppdate until Thursday or Friday, but I can't! xD So I'm hiding in my room with the computer on my lap under my desk. My mom thinks I'm packing, LOL. Anyways,  
I only got 1 review. It was by a guest. Most authors would be pissed and go on a rant as to why they deseve more reviews, but to be honest, I completely understand. I'm new to Fanfiction and my stories suck because they are my first ones. But hey, I'll get better. Anyways, I just wanted to thank the guest for reviewing and my friends from the Wiki for faving. Ok,  
so I'm gonna shut up and write the chapter. Enjoy!

~ AndreH Has Entered The Chat Room ~

AndreH: I'm alone.  
AndreH: Sweet.  
AndreH: LALALALALALALALALA. AndreH: LALALALALALA I LOVE TORI VEGA!

~ DanWarp Has Entered The Chat Room ~

AndreH: Uh oh. Not you again. DanWarp: Hey, Leon. AndreH: I'M NOT LEON.  
DanWarp: Oh...uhm...sorry. Wrong universe?  
AndreH: Yeah. It's cool.  
DanWarp: Ok. BAIIII! BORI! *dissapears into blue dust*

~ DanWarp Has Left The Chat Room ~

AndreH: smh.  
GotBeck: Hey, man. You like Tor?  
AndreH: How did you? I thought you? WHAT?!  
GotBeck: Dude, listen, I won't tell anyone you like Tori. Even though everyone besides her and Cat know. Because Cat is...  
well, Cat and Tori of course is oblivious to all of your feelings. (Oh, and I've been here the whole time)  
AndreH: Was I THAT obvious to everyone else?  
GotBeck: ...Yeah.  
AndreH: *facepalm*  
GotBeck: Sorry, Dre.  
AndreH: Nah, it's cool. Thanks for telling me.

~ RockRobster Has Entered The Chat Room ~

AndreH: Hey, look who it is. GotBeck: 'Sup, Rob.  
RockRobster: Hey. What did I miss?  
GotBeck: Well Andre here has a little crush on T-

~ GotBeck Has Been Kicked By AndreH ~

RockRobster: Uhm...why? Wait- you like Tori! Finally, you admit it! It's been so obvious!  
AndreH: Oh, and your crush on Cat hasn't?  
RockRobster: ...  
AndreH: Yeah. That's what I thought.

~ GotBeck Has Entered The Chat Room ~

GotBeck: I love Jade West. She is my one and only girl. Not Tori. Tori sucks.  
AndreH: Hey!  
GotBeck: I love Jade West.  
GotBeck: I freakin love Jade West. GotBeck: SHE IS SO FUCKING SEXY.  
GotBeck: OH YEAH, I FUCKING LOVE JADE WEST.  
RockRobster: O.o GotBeck: Oh yeah, and Jade totally wasn't the one who wrote this.

~ GotBeck Has Left The Chat Room ~

RockRobster: ...Okay, then...  
AndreH: I think we should spam in case Tori or Cat come so they won't know that we were talking about them.  
RockRobster: Good idea.  
AndreH: NOODLES. LA. LA. LA.  
RockRobster: PIE. LALALALALALALALALALA I LOVE TO SINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG AndreH: DANWARP PERV RockRobster: LALAALALALA. OOOH, FRIENDS IS ON. I'LL BE THERE FOR YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUU AndreH: MY GRANDMA IS A CRAZYYYY TOAD!  
RockRobster: A TOMATOE ATE MY HAMSTER!  
AndreH: HERE I AM RockRobster: ONCE AGAIN AndreH: I'm feeling lost but now and then,  
RockRobster: I breath it in...  
AndreH: to let it goooo RockRobster: Ok, I think we're good.  
AndreH: Agreed.

~ HappyCat Has Entered The Chat Room ~

RockRobster: Hi, little red thing!  
AndreH: ^ HappyCat: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
AndreH: Robbie has something to ask you.  
RockRobster: I do? Andre, I swear...  
AndreH: Yeah. Go ahead, Rob.  
...

CLIFFHANGER! I bet you probably hate me. Oh well! Sorry if this chapter was kinda short and dumb, it was mostly a filler chapter. Anyways, I better get going, I only had 2 hours of sleep last night because I was finishing my YouTube requests and I wrote my first chapter. I have to wake up early again, too. Ok, love you guys! xoxo 3

~Cara


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO FUCKING SORRY. I have an explanation! PM if you wanna know, I don't want to admit it. But, enjoy this.**

* * *

**RockRobster: **Umm…I don't know what I'm supposed to ask her…

**AndreH: **Robbie wanted to ask you out on a da-

**~ AndreH has been kicked by RockRobster ~**

**HappyCat: **I'm confused…

**~ ScissorLuv has entered the chat room ~**

**HappyCat: **Jadeyyy!

**ScissorLuv: **Don't call me that.

**HappyCat: **Kk…

**ScissorLuv: **Beck won't stop texting me since last night. He's practically begging for more.

**RockRobster: **Ewww…

**HappyCat: **What?

**ScissorLuv: **Well, Cat…

**RockRobster: **JADE DO NOT EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT.

**ScissorLuv: **_Never _swear at me again, Robert Shapiro. Unless you'd like your eye to have a little meet and greet with my scissors.

**RockRobster: **o.o Okay…

**RockRobster: **Oooh! My new feety PJs came today! They have rocket ships on them!

**ScissorLuv: **Dude. Wtf

**HappyCat: **OMG. I LOVE OUTER SPACE. I HAD A DREAM WHERE I WAS ON THE MOON.

**ScissorLuv: **I'm so horny now. Beck...

**RockRobster: **JADE! Da fuq?!

**HappyCat: **My brother says that all the time when he's with those random girls in short dresses late at night.

**ScissorLuv: **Oh god…

**RockRobster: **O.O

**~ AndreH has entered the chat room ~**

**AndreH: **I'm back.

**RockRobster: **I'm mad.

**ScissorLuv: **I'm horny.

**HappyCat: **I'm confused.

**AndreH: **So…is Rob talkin about his little crush?

**RockRobster: **Yes, Andre. So how is your little crush that is a great friend of ours and has brown hair with brown eyes and loves to sing with a very annoying sister?

**AndreH: **…

**AndreH: **How is your little red-headed crush that has a strange brother and loves pink who is always bubbly and happy like in her username?

**ScissorLuv:** Shit just got real.

**HappyCat: **JADE! That is dirty word!

**ScissorLuv: **Sorry, Cat.

**HappyCat: **IT'S OKAY! :DDDDDDDDDDDD

**ScissorLuv: **Robbie…did you just post nude pics to TheSlap?!

**RockRobster: **What?!

**MrSkinnyJeans: **No, I took those when he was in the shower.

**RockRobster: **FLAG THE PIC! FLAG IT! EVERYBODY FLAG IT!

**AndreH: **Your ass really is lopsided.

**RockRobster: **DON'T LOOK AT IT!

**~ DanWarp has entered the chat room ~**

**DanWarp: **Hiiiii! Matt, Leon, Liz, and Ari, I need you all in the green room STAT!

**AndreH: **Dan, wrong universe again.

**ScissorLuv: **DAN YOU HAVE TO LEARN THIS CHIZ, YOU IDIOT.

**DanWarp: **BITCH, I WROTE YOU. YOU CAN'T INSULT ME.

**~ DanWarp has been kicked by ScissorLuv ~**

** ~ Tori Vega has entered the chat room ~**

**ToriVega: **Hey, Andre.

**AndreH: **What?

**ToriVega: **PMs.

**RockRobster: **PMs?

**ScissorLuv: **Stands for private messages, you wheathead!

**HappyCat: **wheathead?

**ToriVega: **^

**AndreH: **^^

**RockRobster: **^^^

**ScissorLuv: **I RAN OUT OF IDEAS OK.

**ScissorLuv: **Any of you guys virgins?

**ScissorLuv: **Hello?

**ScissorLuv: **...

**AndreH: **I refuse to answer this.

**ScissorLuv: **Hey, Cat.

**HappyCat: **Whaty?

**ScissorLuv: **Remember that time at our sleepover last week when you said that if you had to fuck any of your friends you'd fuck-

**~ ScissorLuv has been kicked by HappyCat ~ **

**ToriVega: **Who?

**RockRobster: **Who?

**AndreH: **Who?

**~ ScissorLuv has entered the chat room ~**

**ScissorLuv: **Yes Cat, who would you like to do the fucking to?

**HappyCat: **I'm not sure about me but I'm sure you and Beck had a great time on my Mother's wedding dress.

**HappyCat: **I'M SORRY I FORGOT

**ScissorLuv: **YOU BROKE THE OATH! CATERINA VALENTINE, I WILL KILL YOU ONCE I SEE YOU.

**RockRobster: **oh my god…

**ToriVega: **GROSS!

**AndreH: **Poor wedding dress…

**ScissorLuv: **Wait, Cat…

**ScissorLuv: **I won't hurt you.

**HappyCat: **You won't?

**ScissorLuv: **_if_

**HappyCat:** If?

**ScissorLuv: **I tell your secret.

**HappyCat: **NO!

**ScissorLuv: **Alright, well than I'll just take my scissors and stab you in the ear once I see you again.

**RockRobster: **CAT TELL YOUR SECRET

**ScissorLuv: **Cat would fuck Robbie if she had to fuck anyone of us or Beck.

** ~ TrinaIsSexy123 has entered the chat room ~**

**TrinaIsSexy123: **HEY GUYS!

**ScissorLuv**: NOBODY LIKES YOU.

**RockRobster: **Jade is lying.

**TrinaIsSexy123: **Thank you, Robbie.

**RockRobster: **No Trina, everyone still hates you, I was talking about Cat's secret.

**HappyCat: **Robbie, that is part of the secret. There's more.

**ScissorLuv: **Andre wrote Song 2 You and Tell Me That You Love Me for Tori.

**AndreH: **W-wha? No, no, NEVERRRR!

**ToriVega: **Oh god.

**ScissorLuv: **Tori is in love with Andre.

**ToriVega: **I. AM. NOT.

**ScissorLuv: **TRINA MASTURBATES IN FRON OF SINJIN.

**TrinaIsSexy123: **WTF EW GOD NO

**ToriVega: **Today I've learned my best friend wrote 2 songs for me, Beck and Jade had sex on Cat's Mom's wedding dress, Cat wants to fuck Robbie, and my older sister masturbates in front of Sinjin. Just a normal day at HA.

**MrSkinnyJeans: **I'd love to watch Trina naked.

**~ MrSkinnyJeans' tiny bitch ass has been kicked by TrinaIsSexy123, ScissorLuv, ToriVega, AndreH, RockRobster, and HappyCat. That pathetic bitch. ~**

**ScissorLuv: **Guys…I can't even look at you anymore…

**ToriVega: **It's okay…

**AndreH: **I am sobbing because of how awkward this is.

**HappyCat: **…

**TrinaIsSexy123: **…..

**~ GotBeck has entered the chat room ~ **

**#TheWorld: **BECK!

**AndreH: **BECK TALK TO US!

**RockRobster: **THIS IS SO AWKWARD!

**ScissorLuv: **BABE

**GotBeck: **Aw, well guys, I actually have to go now…

**ToriVega: **NO!

**AndreH: **NO!

**ScissorLuv: **NO!

**HappyCat: **NO!

**RockRobster: **NO!

**AndreH: **We will give you ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS to talk to us.

**ToriVega: **PLEASE.

**GotBeck: **Ok…wtf is going on?

* * *

**There it is. I know, it's bad, but it's long, so that's good, right? Anyways, I live 15 min from Newtown, and my heart goes out to all the victims in the shooting. If you wanna hear my story Tweet me elianadopes. I love you. Bye!**

**~Cara**


End file.
